Lost Lovers
by Tatara Rose
Summary: There really isn't much to say...Just look at the title it says alot more.


Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hauksho or any of it's characters.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
As I lay here thinking quietly to myself i think of the person I care so dearly about, the person who risked thier life to save mine. I only wish I could tell him how I feel, but that is not an option for a person like me.  
  
I'm the type of person who does not give mercy, I'm the type of person that dares to show his emotions, I'm the type of person who speaks nothing inless he needs to, I'm the type of person who fights without a reason. My name is Hiei, I'm a demon whos lived for 500 years and yet I still look 15, I live in the makai, only once did I travel to the ningen-kai and that was to avenge the death of my sister Yukina.  
  
That's when I met him... That's when I saw the guy that was haunting my dreams, that's when my life was saved. When I confronted the demon that had killed my sister I was out numbered, sure they had alot more people than I did but I thought I could take them out, I had underestimated them and instead was brought down. That's when he showed up, his red hair playing in the wind as he protected me with his life, he moved so gracefully it was as if he was dancing.  
  
Once he had finished killing all the demons he helped me to my feet, my wounded body would heal eventually, but at the moment I was to weak to walk on my own. He took me back to his house and placed me on his bed, while I lay there he created a remedy from a plant and placed it on my wounds. It stung at first but soon the pain melted away. I asked him for his name and he replied with Shuuichi, I smiled, a rare site to see and soon had fallen asleep. When I woke up he lay on the floor fast asleep and I was perfectly healed, so as I got up and left the house I quietly said "Thankyou for your help shuuichi" Then left through his open window back to the makai where I belonged.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
When I awoke in the morning I remembered the stranger I had brought into my house and looked at my empty bed. I grew sad, he was no longer there. I had wished to have a conversation with this guy I had found, but I never managed to get his name. I wished I could see him again, and for some reason I had grew a strange bond to him in that short period of time. Maybe it was just my imagination, I didn't know him how could I create a bond with him? But as I thought this my mothers voice called up the stairs, I got dressed and quietly went down the stiars to eat my breakfast.  
  
It was early monday morning and I had to go to school. we were starting the examines this week and I hoped I would pass without problem, but once I got to the school I couldn't consentrate, he was the only thing on my mind I could think of nothing else but him, it confused me that this was happening, never had I felt such loneliness, and never had I thought of a person like I did him. that's when I made my desicion, I decided that I would find him again. No matter what happened.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I didn't understand this strange feeling I had. I despretly wanted to go back to the ningen-kai,but I couldn't, I belonged here not in a realm with a ton of idiotic ningens. As I walked through a forest in makai the boy named Shuuichi was all I had on my mind, I knew I had to go back but I coulnd't, I couldn't face him again. His emerald green eyes showed such concern for my well being that I feared going to see him, I feared feeling emotion, I feared that I loved him. It had only been a week since the last time I saw him and already I wished to see him again, there was an ache in my chest that seemed to scream at me to go back, but I knew I couldn't. A demon in love was ridiculous, and I would not be the laughing stock in makai.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Sadly enough I hadn't been able to find him, and it was tearing me apart inside. Could I truely like him so much to need him by my side every second of my life? I had to find out so I snuck out of the house and found the clearing in the forest where I had seen him a week before, I had a feeling that he would come here and my suspisions turned out to be correct.  
  
"Hello Shuuichi" said the stranger quietly as he sat on a bench beside me.  
  
"I never got to ask your name....May I know it?"  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"My name is Hiei" I looked at the boy with curiousty in my eyes, I felt emotion, but it did not startel me.  
  
As we looked each other in the eye we embraced each other, our lips touching ever so lightly at first then more pationitly. It felt so right to be there like that, and there was only one other person who could make me feel this way in the world and he had disappeared long ago. But as I stayed in his embrace, It felt as if I knew him, and that's where I found out who he reminded me of.  
  
"Fox?" I said quietly hoping that it truely was youko in that human body.  
  
"Yes Hiei?"  
  
"I missed you, My love"  
  
"I missed you two Hiei"  
  
"I would never be able to forget this moment , you or what the power of our love can truely do. "  
  
"Yes, I hope our love will have the time to blossom into and undying love for eachother, that neither of us will be able to break"  
  
"But Fox, isn't it already?"  
  
Tatara here! I hope you liked this little one shot thing I felt like attempting...I know it's probably not the best thing you read but please tell my what you truely think of it in your reviews!  
  
Tatara Kaze Rose Jagonshi 


End file.
